


Fade

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Time Travel, and had to write it, i saw angst, it's a drabble, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of angst written for Jara257. They had some good ass angst discussion going on their tumblr, and I had to jump on the band wagon. If you want to look at more of their awesome stuff (which I highly recommend doing), there'll be a link at the end for their blog.<br/>Basic premise is 76 ends up back in time and kills his younger self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jara257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jara257/gifts).



The shots from his pulse rifle echo hollowly in the small room.

The thump of his body is noiseless.

The rifle clatters to the ground, blue and silver steel splashing in the growing pool of red.

Flat red meets shocked blue.

76 stares down at his younger counterpart, watching as the life bleeds from his body. From both their bodies. 76 is fading like a picture in the sun. As his existence, Jack’s future, disappears.

Even so, Jack’s eyes are still bright. Unmarred by the ravages of time. They hold an energy long dead in the tired soldier.

_Why?_

The question is noiseless, but 76 hears it nonetheless.

_Because he deserved better. Because I can’t keep making the same mistakes._

Jack doesn’t hear his answer. He eyes are still full of confusion. Fear. Regret. Anger. Everything 76 has lost.

_It’s for the best._

The door slams open behind them. Both their gazes turn. Standing in stark silhouette is the man they both love.

He’s frozen, both red and blue rooting him to the spot.

76 takes a last lingering look.

_Gabe._

He starts screaming.

76 hears nothing as he disappears. Jack has no future. So neither does he.

\----

Gabriel knows something’s wrong. He can feel it in his heart.

The muted echoes slice through him.

_No…_

His feet drive him down the familiar hall. There’s a faint clatter.

_No._

He skids to a stop in front of the familiar door. There’s only silence.

_NO._

He rips the door open. Silence.

_NO!_

Two gazes train on him. Frightened blue. Dead red.

He can’t breathe.

Numbly the scene registers. Blue and gold. His sunshine. Eyes glassy. Hair disheveled. On the floor, blood seeping in an ever widening pool. Red and white. A masked stranger.  Shock of white hair. Bloody number painted across his back. Smoking rifle at his feet.

JACK!”

His scream is primal. Made of fear. Pain. Dread. Anger. Hatred.

His frozen limbs move. Hoodie ripped off, desperately trying to stymie the crimson. Lungs working, words screaming through the air.

Brown meets blue. Desperation meets resignation. Fear meets sadness. Love meets love.

The stranger is gone. His gun too.

Words form on dead lips.

The medical staff arrives. They take Jack.

His sunshine.

Gabe stands numbly. He doesn’t follow.

_I’m sorry. I love you._

There’s no chance.

He looks distantly at his hands.

Bloody.

_Number._

His hands become fists.

_76._

White hair. Face of glass and steel. Leather jacket painted in blood.

76 stole his sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to their tumblr: http://jara257.tumblr.com/


End file.
